


I suffered for my art

by Im_gay_weeb



Series: My hades/Persephone stuff [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I suffered for you, here, i watched Disney’s Hercules for y’all, kill me, react fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_gay_weeb/pseuds/Im_gay_weeb
Summary: Hades and Persephone watch Disney’s Hercules and have some things to say
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: My hades/Persephone stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	I suffered for my art

**Author's Note:**

> For best comedy, watch the film along with this.

[Hades sets the camera up and presses record]

“So we’ve been requested to do this A LOT...” Persephone laughed.  
“Today we’re watching and giving our honest opinion on Disney’s 1997 Hercules” Hades continued.

Hades began to chuckle “Right away I love the muses, very aMUSEing” Persephone groaned. 

“Ok ok ok...that is NOT what the Titans were like at all.” Persephone interjected 

“Nope they looked like us, but bigger.” Hades corroborated.

“I’m not gonna stop it this time but way to erase all the hard work everyone else did muses…” Hades sighed.

“Wait HERCULES WAS A GOD, oh honey no…” Persephone groaned “Don’t tell me that’s Hera...she’d throw a fit if she saw this…”

“Wait is that me? The one who looks like a 1980’s perfuma rip-off? I’m offended.” Persephone complained

“Why does he have a Pegasus….?” Hades pondered.

“WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY??!!!” Hades raged “WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS???”

“Nothing dear.” Persephone answerd simply.

“Kerberos isn’t that mean! And I love my job!” Hades commented

“The fates would be very offended if they saw that.” Persephone noted.

“Can confirm they have different bedrooms” Persephone touted. 

“Oh here comes the I Want song” Hades said grumpily.

“JUST GIVE HIM AMBROSIA!!!!” Hades exclaimed.

“Oh so he’s Beleraphon now?” Persephone questioned.

“Timelines? Who is she?” Persephone questioned.

“Never heard of her.” Hades continued, they both laughed.

“Best song in this film, I’m calling it.” Persephone decided.

“Relatable. Dudes suck like that.” Persephone said plainly. 

“Wait...why am I hitting on her? I’m married?” Hades stated, confused.

“The CGI hydra looks bad…” Persephone denoted.

“Ok I take it back THIS is the best song in the film.” Persephone backtracked.

“Oh stuff’s going down...FINALLY!” Hades complained boredly.

“Ah yes...free the primordial deities. They’re not Titans like there were WAY more than that.” Persephone clarified.

“So Hermes was gay for Zeus.” Hades noted. 

“I don’t know how much more boredom I can taaaake” Persephone moaned.

“And they all lived happily ever after in the mortal relm, yadiyadiyada” Hades concluded.

“So we’re never watching that again. Ever.” They said in unison decidedly.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell: I’m not a fan. Also if you make me fanart, I will write whatever sfw stuff you want, just request with the art!


End file.
